heartbreakautimelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Geonosis Campaign
The '''Geonosis Campaign '''or '''Theatre '''was the first major conflict, as well as the site of the first battle, of the First Galactic Civil War. The first week of the campaign was, for simplicity's sake, known as the First Battle of Geonosis, and the final, four day-long phase of the conflict, including the mopping up of the remanining Confederate forces, was referred to as the Second Battle of Geonosis. The campaign saw the massed armies of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems pitted against each other, the death of Boba Fett's father, notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu, the revelation of Count Dooku's allegiance to the Dark Side of the Force, the destruction of countless Geonosian hives, and ultimately a costly yet decisive Republic victory in 21 BBY, less than a year after the Clone Wars first erupted. The campaign First Battle of Geonosis During the Separatist Crisis, a large-scale seccessionist movement led by the enigmatic Count Dooku, a group of two-hundred-twelve Jedi, alongside the infant clone 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion, and 588th Mixed Regiment, led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Even Piell, Luminara Unduli and Ki-Adi-Mundi were sent to Geonosis by the Jedi High Council to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi and investigate reports that Separatists were involved in a massive military buildup on the planet. Upon dropping out of hyperspace above the planet, the Geonosian anti-orbital cannons opened fire on the task force, downing several starfighters and at least one Acclamator-class assault ship. The fleet dispatched a small starting ground force consisting of LAAT/is, led by Yoda, and TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks, led by Mace; the former was tasked with rescuing Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala from the Geonosians' means of execution, and inevitably the droid army itself. The Jedi and senator were rescued by Yoda's forces, and the Republic began a massive, costly invasion of the planet, losing many clones and Jedi initially. A detachment of the 588th near Trippa Hive became isolated and took extensive losses, but managed to call for reinforcements in the form of air support and AT-TEs, pushing back Confederate forces. Eventually, the Republic managed to gain traction and began inflicitng destructive losses on the droid forces, forcing them into a retreat and shooting down many of their Hardcell-class transports and Core Ships. However, in response to the Republic being on the verge of victory, the native Geonosians simply moved their factories elsewhere, and destroyed all essential equipment that they were unable to carry with them. Republic occupation For the next year, the Republic forces stationed on Geonosis were constantly engaged in skirmishes with either revolting Geonosians or rebuilt battle droids; it was usually a combination of the two. Eventually, the skirmishes escalated into more large-scale battles, and the course of events came to a head when the Republic managed to shoot down a Providence-class assault carrier near Trippa Hive. However, this victory was short-lived, as even more Providences showed up to reinforce the Confederate forces, which resulted in the Republic being overrun. Outgunned and outnumbered, the clones fought valiantly, but a week before 21 BBY, the Republic was utterly ejected from the planet, and Geonosis was once again back in Separatist hands. Second Battle of Geonosis